Black Bolt
|gender = Male |title = King (formerly) |affiliation = Inhuman Royal Family |tv series = Inhumans |actor = Anson Mount Lofton Shaw (young) |status = Alive}} Blackagar Boltagon, also called Black Bolt, is the leader of the Inhuman Royal Family and the King of the Inhumans of Attilan. Boltagon can say volumes with just a look. Strong, thoughtful and private, he is unaccustomed to being questioned or feeling a need to answer to anyone, to an extent that can verge on arrogance.Character Breakdowns for Marvel's The Inhumans Confirm Royal Family Biography Early Life Trained to be King To be added Terrigenesis To be added Parents' Death Soon after Black Bolt's Terrigenesis, his parents sought guidance from the Genetic Council on how to break it to their son that he could not speak, or else release a deadly voice. When they told this news to him, he questioned this, and killed them. Black Bolt's brother Maximus would secretly hold this against him for the rest of his life.[[Terrigenesis|''Inhumans: 1.01: Behold…The Inhumans!]] Meeting Medusa for the first time.]] Not long after the accidental murder of both his parents, Black Bolt began to study in solitude. He became feared among the other Inhumans, all but one. One day she approached him and let him know that she was not afraid, but rather interested. King of Attilan Ruling over the Inhumans Over the years, Black Bolt managed to gain control over his powers, choosing not to speak and instead communicating through sign language. Black Bolt eventually became the new King of Attilan and also married Medusa, making her queen and her sister Crystal the princess. Black Bolt ruled over the Inhumans of Attilan, watching over the Terrigenesis ceremonies and ensuring that the Inhumans remained safe from the Humans down on Earth who were coming close to finding their hidden home. Leadership Questioned .]] At dinner, the Inhuman Duodon appeared and showed the Inhuman Royal Family that Triton was on Earth and was apparently killed. Black Bolt explained his actions to the Family, saying that since the Inhuman Outbreak, more Inhumans are appearing, so he had sent down Triton to bring them to Attilan. After the dinner Black Bolt send's Gorgon to find Triton on Earth. Maximus' Advances ''To be added Uprising in Attilan To be added Stranded on Earth Chase of Black Bolt To be added Locked In Prison To be added Escape To be added Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers Black Bolt is an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential upon undergoing Terrigenesis, gaining superhuman powers. *'Hypersonic Voice:' Black Bolt, after achieving his genetic potential, developed the ability to release hypersonically amplified sound waves through his vocal chords. However, he cannot diminish the destructive potential of his voice, and a mere grunt was able to flip over a police car when he got hit in the back. According to Maximus, his voice can be fatal to those who hear it. It is due to this power that Black Bolt has trained himself to remain mute. Abilities *'Sign Language:' Black Bolt knows sign language, due to his sound wave powers being permanently active, he uses it as a way to communicate with others, in order to avoid unintentionally hurting or killing someone. Equipment *'Com-Link': To be added Relationships Family *Inhuman Royal Family **Agon † - Father and Accidental Victim **Rynda † - Mother and Accidental Victim **Maximus - Brother turned Enemy **Medusa - Wife **Crystal - Sister-in-Law and Princess **Gorgon - Cousin **Karnak - Cousin **Triton - Cousin Allies *Lockjaw *Kitang † *Duodon *Bronaja *Iridia *Sammy *Evan Declan Enemies *Mordis *Attilan Royal Guard **Auran - Subordinate turned Enemy * **T. Beach - Capturer **E. Kalama **Pena **A. Rivera Trivia *In the comics, Black Bolt is a member of the Illuminati, a group made of the smartest and most powerful character in the Marvel Universe, including Stephen Strange, Tony Stark and T'Challa. Behind the Scenes *Vin Diesel was linked to the role of Black Bolt for a long time when Inhumans was being developed as a feature film. *Antal Kalik and Todd Sells were stunt doubles for Anson Mount in the role of Black Bolt. References External Links * * Category:Inhumans (TV series) Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Royalty Category:Heroes